Bedtime Stories
by hermionerose1998
Summary: This collection of one-shots follow Ron and Hermione telling there children bedtime stories.
1. The Tale of Three Brothers

Bedtime Stories

**Chapter 1: The Tale of Three Brothers**

**Authors note: This is my first story that I have published so please don't be too hard on me. The story is set pre-epilogue and Ron and Hermione are reading a story to Rose and Hugo**

It was late in the evening and Ron and Hermione Weasley had just sat down to read a story to their two children. It was The Tale of Three Brothers- Hermione's favourite story. The two children curiously looked at their Mother and Father waiting for the story to begin.

"Ok are you both sat comfortably?" Ron asked his children, "Good, then we shall begin" "Once there were three brothers who were travelling along a lonely winding road at twilight" Hermione began, but was then interrupted by their intrigued daughter.

"Midnight, Daddy always says midnight" Rose replied and Ron hugged her whilst stifling a chuckle.

"The brothers then reached a river to difficult to swim across however being learned in the magical arts they made a bridge" Hermione Continued, " However they found their path blocked by a hooded figure it was death, and he felt cheated, because normally people would drown in the river"

"Mummy, is this about the Deathly Hallows?" Hugo questioned, Hermione then nodded to him "Yes Hugo" replied Hermione

"Moving on then, Death said that they had each won a prize for evading him. The first brother asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence and so death fashioned him one from an elder tree" Hermione continued, "The second brother decided to humiliate death even further and asked for the power to recall loved ones from the grave and so death plucked a stone from the river and gave it to him. "

"Then death turned to the third brother, a humble man, he asked for the power to go forth from that place without being followed by death. So death gave him his own invisibility cloak"

"The brothers then went their separate ways" Ron then took over from Hermione. "The first went to a nearby pub with the Elder Wand in hand killed a wizard he once argued with. But that night another wizard killed him and took the wand. So death took the brother for his own"

Hermione then began again "The second brother journeyed to his home where he turned the stone thrice in hand, to his delight the girl whom he once hoped to marry appeared before him. But she turned sad & cold as she didn't belong in the mortal world" "So he killed himself to join he. And so death took the second brother for his own"

Ron decided to finish the story "The third brother couldn't be seen anywhere, & only when he attained a great age did he take the cloak off and give it to his son. He greeted death and gladly went away with him. Departing this life as equals"

He then smiled at his wife, daughter and son "So Rosie and Hugo, what did you think of the story?" as he pulled his daughter onto his knee.

"It tells us the morals of how to lead our lives and never to trust a hooded figure" Rose answered Ron directed his stare to Hermione who was beaming back at him. He couldn't believe how much she was like his wife when she was only six years old.

"Ok, I think it's time for you two to go to bed" She smiled and looked down at a four year old Hugo who was asleep in her arms. She then lifted him into bed as Ron did with Rose.

"Night Rosie" He leant over and kissed his daughter on the cheek then Hermione did the same. They then left the room together.

"You're so great reading to them Hermione" Ron whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well you're brilliant with them and you're also my knight in shining armour" She replied

Hermione then turned around and kissed him on the lips "Come on, let's go to bed it's been a long day"

He then kissed her deeply on the lips and they headed off to their bedroom.


	2. How we met

**Chapter 2: The First Meeting of Harry, Ron and Hermione**

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews! I thought people wouldn't like it but I was wrong! Here is Chapter 2.**

Ron sat with his two children, one on each knee. The room was cosy and warm since it was cold outside. Winter had just begun and the occasional snowflakes had started to fall. Hermione had decided to buy a small electric heater to warm up Roses bedroom and it was beginning to work.

"Daddy how did you and Mummy meet?" Rose questioned curiously

"Well how about I tell you the story of that" Ron replied dropping the book of Cinderella that Hermione's parents had given them the previous Christmas. That story could wait.

"Ok so it was September 1st 1991 and me, Aunt Ginny, Uncles Fred, George and Percy and Grandma Molly went to Kings Cross Station to go Hogwarts. We were just about to go onto platform 9 ¾ when a young boy with black hair and glasses came up to us asking how to get to the Hogwarts express."

"We then got on the train and I noticed there were no empty compartments, only when I got to the end of the train did I find a compartment with one boy in it. Can you guess who it was?"

The children thought for a moment and there was a short silence. Hugo's face then lit up with delight.

"Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry!" He shouted bouncing up and down on Ron's knee.

"Yes Hugo it was Uncle Harry. Anyway..." Ron was about to continue when he saw a tall, beautiful, bushy brown haired person stood by the door. It was Hermione

"What story are you telling them?" She asked sitting on the floor cross legged in front of Ron, Rose and Hugo.

"The story of how we met."

"By all means continue then."

"Moving on, so Harry and I bought loads of sweets and stuffed ourselves silly. We started talking and then a young girl with brown, bushy hair and beautiful big brown eyes entered the compartment."

"That's me by the way!" Hermione whispered to her daughter and she giggled.

"The girl said that her name was Hermione Granger and she was looking for a boy named Neville's toad. She _also_ noticed that I was about to do a spell. I performed the spell and she told me it was rubbish."

Hermione muffled a chuckle and Ron rolled his eyes at her.

"Then Hermione said something that really got on my nerves and that I will never forget. Tell them Hermione."

"No you tell them"

"Fine. The only thing she could say to me was that I had dirt on my nose." Ron sighed

The two children laughed hysterically and in the end even Ron joined in eventually.

"All right time for bed, sleepyheads." Hermione said ending the hysteria.

The children then got into bed and their parents kissed them goodnight

"Night Rosie, night Hugo get some sleep." The two parents whispered

Once they had left the room, Hermione began to make her way downstairs. Ron headed down after her and they settled down on the sofa together.

"Ron, do you remember when we were that age." Hermione questioned looking at Ron

"Yeah, they were the good days weren't they?"

"I know but we had no priorities, no worries, and no cares."

"Yes but I couldn't ask for a better life right now." Ron said quietly. This warmed Hermione's heart fully.

He then leaned in and passionately kissed her.

Ron was right. Life was perfect.

**AN: So there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. I am planning on putting another story up in the next few days but will continue to add a couple more chapters to this. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The night before Christmas

Chapter 3: The Night before Christmas

**A/N: Hi! Look I know it is nowhere near Christmas but due to where I am in the story I thought I would make it Christmas Eve (My Birthday!). I read a fan fiction recently before Rose was born and Hermione was reciting the night before Xmas to herself and so this is dedicated to them. Enjoy!**

Hermione stood in her daughter's bedroom looking out of the window. It was Christmas Eve and thick snow was falling and had blanketed London. Although it wasn't that late the sky was jet black and the stars were sparkling like sapphires. She and Ron had agreed to get the children into bed early so they could share some time alone together and then sort out "Father Christmas".

Ron then entered with Rose & Hugo on his tail. For once he had succeeded in preventing chaos at bath time (The children would normally run around the house covered in bubbles and it would take at least the best part of an hour.) The young children then sat on the floor cross legged in front of their parents how were just about to read the story.

"Ok so it's Christmas Eve and so I thought we'd have a Christmas story. Are you ready?" Hermione asked.

The two children nodded in unison.

"Good. It was the night before Christmas when all through the house, not a creature was stirring not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in the hope that St. Nicholas would soon be there. While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads; and mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap. Had just settled down for a long winter's nap.

Ron then decided to continue the story. "When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from the bed to see what the matter was. Away to the window I flew like a flash, Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash. The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow, Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below. When, what to my wondering eyes should appear, but a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer."

"Daddy, are these Santa's reindeers?" Rose questioned. Cuddling her stuffed toy reindeer whom she had called Rudolph.

"Yes Rosie, they are" He answered

The two children gazed at Ron as he spoke with fascination. The couple then decided to take it in turns to read.

Then Hermione began where Ron left off.

"With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick. More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, and he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name. "Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! On Cupid! On, Donder and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall! Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"

Ron laughed at Hermione's impersonation of Santa and she rolled her eyes at him. He then took over.

"As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, when they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky, so up to the house-top the coursers they flew, with the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too. And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof, the prancing and pawing of each little hoof. As I drew in my head, and was turning around, down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound."

Hermione then leaned over so she could see the book.

"He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot; a bundle of toys he had flung on his back, and he looked like a peddler just opening his pack. His eyes - how they twinkled! His dimples how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!"

"Like Rudolph!" glowed Hugo?

"Yes Hugo like Rudolph." Ron answered 

"His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, and the beard of his chin was as white as the snow. The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, and the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath;  
>He had a broad face and a little round belly, that shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly.<br>He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, and I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself;  
>A wink of his eye and a twist of his head, soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread." He said.<p>

Hermione then spoke. Her voice quieter than before as their children was starting to look sleepy.

"He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, and filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk, and laying his finger aside of his nose, and giving a nod, up the chimney he rose; He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, and away they all flew like the down of a thistle."

Ron then finished the story. "But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight, "Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night."  
>He closed the book and noticed that in the time that he'd been speaking Hermione had pulled Rose up onto her knee and the young girl was cuddled against her smiling.<p>

"What did you think Rosie?" Ron whispered tickling his daughter. She giggled.

"It was okay but it is highly unlikely that a magic flying sleigh exists and it is impossible for reindeers to fly." Rose replied

"God you are so much like your mother." He said to her and saw Hermione blush deeply

"Ok night Rosie, night Hugo." The 2 adults said kissing their children goodnight

They then left the room and headed downstairs arranging the presents from "Santa."

"I'll do Rosie's if you do Hugo's." Ron whispered to Hermione hoping that the children were asleep

Once they were done. They snuggled up on the sofa together and decided to watch some of the Christmas TV.

"I hope this Christmas will be just as perfect as last years." Hermione sighed resting her head on Ron's chest.

"It will be I promise." He replied kissing her forehead.

"Merry Christmas Hermione."

"Merry Christmas Ron."

It was the best Christmas they could have ever imagined.

**A/N: So what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW! Expect another chapter within the next few days by the way!**


	4. The Polyjuice Potion

Chapter 4: The Polyjuice potion

**A/N: Hi! As you will be aware in the previous chapter it was Christmas Eve. So I thought that I would have chapter 4 set on Christmas Day and what better way than adding to the story by Ron and Hermione telling their children about a Christmas around 18 years earlier. So here it is!**

Ron entered Hugo's bedroom on Christmas night with no book in his hand. He had found the perfect story to tell their children. He and Hermione loved telling Rosie and Hugo about their past as their children gave them their undivided attention, listening in fascination. This was the perfect finish to a perfect Christmas.

Hermione entered the room with Rose and they sat on a beanbag in next to Hugo's bed. On which he and Ron were sat.

"Ok, so are story begins 18 years ago when I was 11 and Mummy was 12. We were both in our second year at Hogwarts and were trying to find the heir of slytherin."

"Daddy, is this about the chamber of secrets?" Rose questioned

"Yes, Rosie it is." He replied

"Now we had no idea how we were going to prove that it wasn't Uncle Harry. Then Mummy came up with a very clever but dangerous plan. We were going to turn into other people." He continued.

Rose and Hugo gasped all though they had heard of the polyjuice potion before they had no idea that that was the plan.

"You see you're very clever, smart, beautiful and intelligent Mother read a book that showed us how to create a polyjuice potion." Hermione blushed a very deep red as she heard Ron say this.

"Apparently the potion would take a month to make and so we brewed it in the second floor girl's bathroom. On Christmas day we would drink it."

"On that Christmas day Mummy created muffins with a sleeping draught inside and we gave them to the people we were going to turn into (Crabbe & Goyle). And your mum decided to turn into Millicent Bull strode."

"Did you take their hairs then Daddy?" Hugo asked

"Yes, we took the hairs from them and drank the potion which tasted disgusting. We then turned into the people and were just about to go to the slytherin common room when your mummy decided not to go. So only I and Uncle Harry went."

"We then walked into Uncle Percy, but he didn't recognise us and so we escaped. We talked to Draco Malfoy in the slytherin common room. It was dark, cold and eerie as it was under a lake. He said that he knew that your Uncle Harry wasn't the heir of Slytherin but he knew who was. We started to change back to ourselves and so headed back to the girls toilets where we met Moaning Myrtle..." Ron stifled a chuckle when Hermione gave him a cold glare.

"Ron? Do you really have to tell them what happened next?" Hermione whined

"Yes."

"But..."

Before she could say anything Ron had moved on, blocking her voice out.

"Moaning Myrtle was laughing and we asked her why. She told us to open the door to a certain toilet and gestured towards it. I opened the door and Mummy turned around. You wouldn't believe what had happened."  
>"What happened?" The children asked curiously<p>

"Your Mummy had turned into a cat." He said laughing really hard

The two children for it hilarious and even Hermione joined in with the laughter.

"It's not that funny! Ok maybe it is then! I accidentally took the hair from her cat off her school robes not her hair. It wasn't meant to happen!"Hermione said looking extremely embarrassed.

"You should have seen it though you two. She was coughing up fur balls for a week and grew a tail!" Ron said clutching his ribs after laughing so hard.

"Anyway you should be getting to bed. Come on its time for some sleep you two." Hermione said yawning, taking Rose into her bedroom. Ron then put Hugo into his bed.

Around 10 minutes later, Ron met Hermione downstairs and the two snuggled up together. Hermione decided to break the silence a few moments later.

"I have to say Ron; this was the most perfect Christmas I could have had. Thank you."

"I agree, but _thank you; _you did most of the work and I have really enjoyed it."

"Merry Christmas Ron"

"Merry Christmas Hermione" He said kissing her on the head.

"Ron?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm not tired yet what should we do?"

"We could sit here for an hour or two or..." He then whispered the other idea into her ear.

She quietly giggled

"Maybe we could do both." She answered

"Sure, whatever you say" Ron replied

They then leaned in and kissed powerfully

This was their best Christmas yet.

**A/N: What do you think? I know this was really short but the idea of the polyjuice potion in the chamber of secrets is incredibly short. I will be updating probably tomorrow and adding another story so see ya! Oh by the way I almost forgot PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Must Be Love

Chapter 5: Must be Love

**Authors Note: Hi, it has been a while since I last updated but I finally had a good idea. Please read my other story - Hogwarts and beyond as it would really be appreciated. Thanks and here is chapter 5!**

Life was perfect right now for Ron and Hermione. They had two amazing children and were still madly in love with each other. It was winter and London was still engulfed in snow. The days were short and the nights were long. Today had been exhausting for the entire family. Rose and Hugo were practically bouncing off the walls and so Hermione decided to let them build a snowman. The last 5 hours had been filled with snowball fights, hot chocolate, hats, scarves and coats. Hermione sat down in the living room of their warm house while the children got ready for bed. She loved the way her life had turned out. She could see by the doormat 4 pairs of boots, 4 coats on the hangers and four sets of hats, scarves and gloves. All different colours and on the mantel piece above the fireplace were photographs of the four of them. Many happy memories came flooding back into her head as she looked at the moving pictures.

She then heard small footsteps coming down the stairs and into the room. Rose came first, her hair bouncing all over the place and she jumped onto the sofa followed by Hugo giggling. Then Ron came down the stairs. He looked out of breathe and red in the face.

"Ok, you win." Ron said breathlessly

"What was all the commotion for?" Hermione questioned

"Daddy was chasing us upstairs and we won!" Rose answered

"Sounds like you had fun." Hermione chuckled "Ron, I thought I asked you to brush Rosie's hair."

"Sorry I forgot. Anyway, I like the way it looks." He said whilst ruffling Rose's bushy red hair and planting a kiss on his daughters forehead. Her hair was exactly like Hermione's only ginger. He couldn't believe how alike they were.

"So what story would you like tonight?" Hermione asked

"Mummy, Daddy? When did you fall in love?" Rose asked curiously

Ron and Hermione looked at each other in surprise. They should have seen this coming sooner or later. It was lucky it wasn't the question of "where do babies come from?" How were they going to explain love and romance to two young children?

There was a long silence. Nobody really knew what to say to one another.

"Who's going to tell them the story?" Hermione wondered

"We'll tell them together." Ron said

The two children looked towards Hermione. Ron could sense the awkwardness in the room and decided to make a quick getaway.

"I am getting a coffee." Ron said quickly and jumped of the sofa and ran to the kitchen.

"Ronald Weasley get back here!" Hermione yelled to him. "You said not thirty seconds ago that we would tell them the story together."

Ron stopped in his tracks and sighed. He turned around and sat on the sofa with Rose opposite Hermione and Hugo.

"Where do I begin? Oh right, we both gave each other hints from about third year that we liked each other. For example, when your Uncle Harry rode on Buckbeak I grabbed your Dads hand. It was rather embarrassing to be honest since your Dads eyes looked like they were about to pop out." Hermione started and she began to turn red.

"I gave your Mum a hint that I really really liked each other when I tried, and I _did _try Hermione, to ask your Mum to the Yule ball. And she said to me when I asked her – "_Just because it has taken you four years to notice it doesn't anybody else has spotted that I am a girl._" That is what she said and the reason I did ask her to the ball was because I genuinely loved her. And may I also take the opportunity to say that on that night you looked absolutely beautiful." Ron finished and he felt his ears burning and starting to turn the same colour as his face.

"Was that at the triwizard tournament Daddy? Rose questioned curiously

"Yes Rosie. Do you have anything else to add before we reach the main point Hermione?" Ron asked

"No." Hermione replied "But I'll continue to tell the story."

"Does that mean that I can make that coffee?" Ron pleaded

"No it most certainly doesn't. We agreed we would tell them together. If you're really that embarrassed about our first kiss then by all means please say." Hermione joked

Rose and Hugo laughed. It wasn't often that Hermione made genuinely funny jokes. That was normally Ron's job.

"Anyway, on with the story. We have told you before know about the second war and how me, Daddy, and Uncle Harry went on a horcrux hunt. Well we were at the climax of the hunt and your Uncle Harry had just realised that there was a horcrux in Hogwarts. So we went to Hogwarts. A battle started and in the middle of it your Dad said how we should rescue the house elves and that made me actually show how much I loved your Dad." Hermione added

"What happened?" Hugo asked

"Well, I knew who your Mum felt about house elves and so I said we should rescue them. And then your Mum dropped all the basilisk fangs in her hands and kissed me quite powerfully." Ron said smiling. "I returned the kiss and then from then on we have been in love with each other."

"So you have always loved each other since that one kiss?" Rose questioned

"Well, we have had are arguments, fights and once or twice one or the other has stayed at Harry and Ginny's and we have had to get them to get us back together again. But overall we have been in love since that kiss and even before that I guess. Otherwise we wouldn't have had you two or have got married." Hermione finished she couldn't stop smiling by now.

"Right then, bed time I think." Hermione concluded "I'll take Rosie, if you take Hugo?"

"Sure." Ron agreed "Meet you down here in a couple of minutes."

"Yeah, ok." Hermione grinned

Once Hermione had put Rose to bed she went back downstairs and could see that she was first down. She got herself and Ron that cup of coffee that had been involved in the story telling. She then continued the reminiscing over photographs from the past.

Then Ron came into the living room and sat down on the sofa next to Hermione. Wrapping his arm around her.

"Is he asleep?" Hermione asked Ron hopefully

"Out like a light. What do you fancy doing with the next few hours?" Ron replied

"Hmmm? Maybe kissing, watching TV and just being with you." Hermione answered

"I am sure that can be arranged." Ron said as he reached for the remote and turned the television on.

He then leaned over to Hermione and whispered. "You said you wanted to do a bit of kissing, so here you are."

He leaned even closer towards her and kissed her passionately and once they came up for air, they were both nearly out of breathe.

"Wow. Certainly a night to remember, I liked telling them about our first kiss." Hermione said to Ron whilst trying to catch her breath.

"I love you more than anything Hermione." Ron said kissing her on the cheek

"Do you know Ron, I have loved you since the day I met you, I love you more than anything on this Earth Ron too." Hermione replied

Then, Hermione realised that the past couldn't bring them any more closer since they truly did think the world of each other.

**A/N: So yes, it is been a while and I have finally updated and I most certainly will within the next week or so. I just need to follow my nose and find something Ron and Hermione would tell their children. That is all for now. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. The Battle of Hogwarts

Chapter 6: The Battle of Hogwarts

**Authors Note: Hello, it's me again. Listen, I know that in the last chapter I said I would update within a week, it turns out that that turned into nearly 5 months. I apologise for this. If you follow any of my other stories, I have been trying to write as much of the story Hogwarts and Beyond as I can. I am sort of running out of ideas for this story (which a number is of stories rolled into one), so this may go backwards and forwards in time. Anyway please enjoy this much delayed chapter.**

5 years later...

Time in Ron and Hermione's life seemed to have flown by and both Rose and Hugo had grown up dramatically. Rose's hair was bushy and vivid red, like a ginger version of Hermione. She never stopped reading and had a keen thirst for knowledge. Book shelves lined one of the walls of her bedroom and a large pile of books were piled on the desk beside her bed. As much as she was like Hermione, large amounts of Ron were reflected in her as well like his sense of humour.

Hugo was also another perfect combination of Ron and Hermione but in a different way to Rose. He had Hermione's facial features along with Ron's hair and eyes. He had an eagerness for curiosity and was a very quiet but shy person who didn't mind showing off their intelligence, just like Hermione. But he had inherited Ron's large appetite, and love of Quidditch. Over the years his father had encouraged him to be a fan of the Chudley Cannons and somehow, the encouragement had paid off.

It was late July of 2017 and Rose had just received her acceptance letter for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which she was ecstatic about. She couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts after all the stories that her parents had told her about.

"You better be in Gryffindor Rosie, every other Weasley has for as far back as your Grandparents can remember." Ron said jokingly.

"Ron, really?" Hermione said sternly replying to what Ron had just said to their daughter. "We will be proud of you no matter what house you are sorted into. But he is right; Gryffindor is the best house to be in." Hermione winked at their daughter and both Ron and Rose laughed.

It was a very cold day for July and it was just Ron and Hermione along with Rose in the house as Hugo was at Harry and Ginny's for the day. Over the years, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny made sure that their children spent as much time together as possible in the hope that they would form close friendships with each other just like they did at Hogwarts. And surprisingly, it has seemed to have paid off. It was nice as Ron and Hermione rarely had spent time with just Rose since before Hugo had been born.

"Mum, Dad, what happened at the Battle of Hogwarts? You have never quite told me and Hugo the full story." Rose said as they were sat on the floor in the living room, playing some sort of Muggle board game that Hermione had taught to Ron and he had started to love it. Apparently it was called Monopoly.

Monopoly was a muggle game where you owned houses and different places around London without becoming bankrupt. Over the years they had managed to collect most of the special editions, like the world landmarks, the UK edition and the Manchester edition. Ironically they had only ever been to Manchester twice and so only knew one or two of the places on the game board.

"Well, you know all of the basics. Your Uncle Fred died, me and your Mum kissed and got together, and your Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny got back together. But it is a lot more complex than Voldemort simply being killed. There is a twist in the story you see." Ron said smiling.

"But I thought Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny already were together at that point." Rose questioned, in a confused manner.

"They were but Harry decided to break up with her just before we went on the run so nobody would go after her." Hermione smiled.

"So what really happened?" Rose said looking at her parents curiously.

"Well, you know that me, your Dad and Uncle Harry went on the run in search of the horcruxes. The horcruxes were parts of Lord Voldemort's soul that had split into pieces when he had killed people. So we spent months on the run around the country trying to find and destroy these Horcruxes. This went on for the best part of a year and by the time we got to May, there were only 3 left to destroy." Hermione told Rose smartly.

"And what happened after that?" Rose asked

Ron and Hermione knew that for the age of eleven, Rose was a highly intelligent child. But for their own sakes and peace of mind, they had decided a long time ago that whenever they did get around to telling either of their children this story, they would leave out some of the parts that were probably best left unsaid. They also decided that they would leave these parts until Rose and Hugo were slightly older. For example; Ron leaving and disappearing for weeks and weeks on end. And the idea of being caught by snatchers in a forest and being taken to Malfoy Manor where Hermione was tortured into unconsciousness.

"Well, we found out from the goblin Griphook that one of the Horcruxes was in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault at Gringotts and so we went there, Harry wore the invisibility cloak, your Mum drunk a polyjuice potion and so she was disguised as Bellatrix Lestrange and I wore some sort of weird disguise. We got the Horcrux and ended up flying away on a dragon before Harry realised that there was a Horcrux at Hogwarts, which was Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem. And so we went to Hogwarts." Ron said informingly.

"This was a really stupid idea because Voldemort found out we were there and we caused complete and utter chaos and anarchy around the entire castle. Anyway as you know a war or battle started and lots of people died and I mean a lot of people. Then your Dad said something about the house elves and I was so happy that I kissed him. That is how we got together." Hermione said blushing and she noticed that Ron's ears were a deep shade of red. She found it hilarious that after 16; nearly 17 years of marriage and even before that, his ears had always gone red in situations of embarrassment.

"But what is the twist?" Rose asked, desperate to find out the rest of the story without her parents becoming all loved up.

"Well, here is the thing, there are actually two twists. You see one of the Professors at Hogwarts, who we have told you about before Professor Snape had been killed by Lord Voldemort. Harry had collected some of his tears and poured them into the pensive. That was when he found out that the only reason that Snape had treated him horribly for all those years we were at Hogwarts was because he was in love with Harry's Mum. But she didn't love him back. He also found out that firstly Snape had been trying to protect him and that he was one of the Horcruxes and so he had to die." Ron sighed.

There was then a long silence, neither Ron nor Hermione had ever told their daughter the story of the Battle of Hogwarts to such an extent and they hadn't expected to do so for a while.

"But Uncle Harry is alive." Rose said thoroughly confused.

"We don't know how it worked but Harry somehow managed to survive the killing curse twice and then he killed Voldemort and that is the end of the story." Hermione said, briefly summing up and finishing off.

"That is impossible." Rose gasped gawping speechlessly at her two parents.

"Nothing is impossible with magic Rosie." Ron smiled, ruffling his daughters red bushy hair.

"Well, Mum it looks like you won, I will pack the game away." Rose sighed before standing up and carrying the game into another room.

There was then an uncomfortable silence between Ron and Hermione, they had been married nearly 17 years and this didn't often happen. Neither of them had expected that to happen.


	7. The Sorting Hat

Chapter 7: The Sorting Hat

**A/N: Hello, I have decided that I am going to write two more chapters to this story before I count it as officially complete. I think that even though I said that this would be an ongoing continuous thing that this story has started to draw to a natural close by itself. So yes this will be one of the last of two chapters. Anyway I hope you enjoy and here is chapter 7!**

It was a cold evening on September the 1st 2017 and Ron, Hermione and Hugo Weasley were sat in the living room of their home. The television was on quietly and they were all staring at the screen watching some sort of Children's programme. A box of tissues were on the coffee table in front of them and Hermione's face was red and blotchy from crying after Rose had departed for her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Ron had his arm wrapped around Hermione. Hugo was tightly hugging Hermione as if he never wanted to let go. There was a tap on the window and there they saw Athena, a small brown owl that they had bought Rose in Diagon Alley so she could contact them whilst at Hogwarts. Her green eyes distinguished her from any other owl that they had seen.

"It's Rose! She must have sent a letter!" Hermione smiled and jumped up from between Ron and Hugo to get the letter from Athena.

"God, Hermione. Calm down." Ron chuckled as he saw Hermione literally bouncing up and down on the spot with excitement. They had been waiting for hours for Rose to send a letter and to find out if she was okay and what house she had been sorted into.

"What does it say?" Hugo asked as Hermione came and sat down and started to read the letter allowed.

_Dear Mum, Dad and Hugo;_

_I got sorted into Gryffindor! I am really pleased and Dad, you don't have to disinherit me after all. The sorting hat said that I was the perfect combination of both of you – high intelligence to get into Ravenclaw but I had a strong sense of bravery and courage. Albus also got sorted into Gryffindor, he was really pleased as he was terrified at the thought of being sorted into Slytherin. He also proved James wrong too._

_There is someone else who you won't believe got sorted into Gryffindor; Scorpius Malfoy. He was talking to us at dinner and said that he was relieved that he wasn't put into Slytherin but that his parents won't be too happy with him._

_Professor McGonagall also announced that 1__st__ and 2__nd__ years are allowed to go in for the Quidditch trials. I think I am going to try out for Chaser or Keeper, Albus says he wants to be like Uncle Harry and be one of the youngest seekers of the past century. _

_It is beautiful here. Mum I don't know if you had this dormitory or this bed but from where I am you can see out of the window across the mountains surrounding the castle. I can't wait to wake up to that sight tomorrow morning._

_That is all I have to say tonight. I am sharing a dormitory with some people whose parents you might know. For example Olivia Finnegan; Seamus Finnegan and Lavender Brown's daughter. She seems really nice. I am going to go to bed now as I am absolutely exhausted._

_I will write again later in the week, please reply._

_I really miss you all and can't wait to see you at Christmas._

_Love,_

_Rose xxx_

"She got into Gryffindor! I am so proud of her!" Ron beamed hugging Hermione powerfully and then embracing a nine year old Hugo as well.

"Mum, Dad. What happened when you got to Hogwarts for the first time?" Hugo questioned curiously. They only ever told their children this story once before, but that had been seven years ago and so overtime they had forgotten the story.

"Well, we all got to Hogwarts late into the evening and met Professor McGonagall. When we were at Hogwarts Professor McGonagall was the Transfiguration teacher and the deputy headmistress. As you know now, she is the Head Mistress." Hermione said informatively.

"So we went into the Great Hall and everyone turned and stared at us. It was probably not only because we were the newest students but maybe also because your Uncle is Harry Potter. Then we got to the front of the hall and on this small stool sat a battered, torn and worn down witches or wizards hat. We didn't know until that point how you were sorted into your house and wondered if it was some sort of mysterious task. But it was just a hat." Ron told his youngest child.

Both Ron and Hermione could see the fascination on Hugo's small freckled face as the story unfolded and continued. His blue eyes were wide in curiosity and interest. They stood out against his flaming red hair.

"Then, one by one, Professor McGonagall called our names out and out of your Dad, Uncle Harry and I; I was the first one to be called out. And got sorted into Gryffindor, but like Rosie said in her letter I could have been sorted into Ravenclaw." Hermione said.

"But if you are really smart, then how come you weren't put into Ravenclaw?" Hugo asked looking puzzled.

"She wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw because people such as the likes of me and Uncle Harry needed her intelligence in Gryffindor."Ron said and Hermione blushed happily.

"Anyway, moving on. I was the last to be sorted out of the three of us and as soon as the hat was placed on my head the sorting hat said_ "Ah another Weasley..."_ and then placed me into Gryffindor." Ron chuckled and Hermione laughed at his accurate impression of the sorting hat.

"So what about Uncle Harry?" Hugo said

"Well, it was different with Harry. It took a long time for him to be sorted as the sorting hat said that he had the qualities of all the houses that were prized and that he would be good in Slytherin." Ron said

"But Harry didn't want to be in Slytherin and the sorting hat knew that he would best be placed into Gryffindor. So that is how we properly became friends." Ron smiled.

"Will you be annoyed if I end up in Slytherin, Dad?" Hugo questioned sadly.

"Of course we won't, we will be proud of you whatever house you are sorted into at Hogwarts?" Ron reassured.

"But you said..." Hugo trailed off before Ron interrupted.

"What your Dad said to Rosie was a very bad joke. Luckily she didn't take it the wrong way." Hermione said turning to face Ron, who now looked slightly guilty.

"We will be pleased no matter what house you are sorted into." Ron smiled

"Ok, Hugo, time for bed." Hermione said before Hugo got up and walked up the stairs.

XXXXXXXX

"Night Hugo." Ron said and closed the door to his son's bedroom. He then walked along the upstairs corridor towards the stairs. Before he got there he walked past Rose's bedroom to see Hermione sat on the bed.

The room was dark and all the lights were turned off but the lamp on the bedside table was glowing softly and making the purple colour of the walls warm. A large book shelf on one of the walls of the room was now missing numerous books and the wardrobe looked almost empty, as one door had been left open in the rush to get to Kings Cross Station earlier in the morning.

"Hermione?" Ron said and Hermione looked up and wiped her eyes. Ron then walked over and sat next to her on Rose's bed.

"Are you alright?" Ron questioned as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I am fine, I just really miss her. We have hardly ever spent a day without her since she was born and now she is gone for 3 months until Christmas." Hermione sniffed

"I miss her as well. Hey, we both knew that this day was going to happen eventually. We saw how excited she got when we told her stories about Hogwarts and when she got her letter. It was like her reaction on her first Christmas." Ron smiled resting his head on top of Hermione's.

"I know, it just isn't going to be the same, is it?" Hermione said quietly.

"It isn't going to be the same without her. But think of this, once Hugo is gone as well in two years we will have the house to ourselves, just like when we had just got married." Ron said and winked.

"I love you, you know that don't you?" Hermione said kissing him

"I love you too." Ron smiled.

**Authors Note: One more Chapter to go! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. True Loves Kiss

Chapter 8: True Loves Kiss

**Author's note: Hello, so I know I previously said that this would be the last chapter, however I have a few more tales to tell before I bring this story to a close so, forget I ever said that! This chapter takes place a few years after the previous chapter, maybe six or seven. Please be aware that this chapter may not have correlation to any of my future stories. Anyway here is chapter 8!**

(Six years later)

It was Christmas in the year of 2023. They were half way through the Christmas holidays and things couldn't be better in the Weasley Family. Rose was now in her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry and Hugo was in his fifth year. The snow had been falling for weeks now, so much that on Christmas Day they'd been snowed in. But luckily they had been able to use apparition in order to get to the Burrow.

It was now the 27th of December and Rose was running around frantically, waiting for Scorpius. Scorpius had asked her if she wanted to go out for the evening (in a friendly sense) and she was on cloud nine with excitement. Ron and Hermione (mainly Ron) had changed their opinions of Scorpius as soon as they met him. He was a smart, kind, studious boy who was nothing like his father Draco Malfoy.

"What time did he say he would arrive?" Ron asked as Rose began pacing nervously, fiddling with her fingers anxiously.

"Half past four. Why?" Rose said turning quickly and staring at her Dad. It frightened him sometimes just how much she was like Hermione in nearly every way.

"Rose, it is not even 4 o'clock now." Ron chuckled. "He is one of your best friends, why are you so nervous?" It was strange, Rose and Scorpius had been friends from the minute their father told them not to talk to each other, and she had clearly inherited the "don't listen to what your parents say" gene from him. He couldn't really see why she was so nervous about meeting up with Scorpius.

"I... I don't know. Why am I so nervous?" Rose asked panicky.

"Rose, go and get changed, sit down for a minute. Don't worry, it will be fine." Hermione said hugging her daughter and Rose nodded, quickly running up the stairs.

"What has gotten into her?" Ron asked as Hermione sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder as she opened her book.

"I will tell you later." Hermione chuckled and Ron became even more curious.

Rose came down a while later, seeming a lot calmer than before. As Rose's birthday present, she and Scorpius were going to go to the cinema in Muggle London and Rose had changed her clothes for the occasion. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress that reached her knees with a narrow burgundy belt decorated with Rose's on it for her birthday from Ron and Hermione. A pair of black slip on shoes was on her feet and she had her coat in her hands which were shaking slightly.

"Rose you look lovely." Hermione smiled and Rose beamed back nervously.

"Thanks for the dress, Mum and Dad." She replied

"Are you feeling better?" Ron asked

"A little, where is Hugo?" Rose questioned curiously.

"He has gone to stay at your Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's for the night, Albus invited him over." Hermione told her and Rose nodded.

The doorbell then rang and Rose stood up and hugged her parents quickly before opening the door to find Scorpius stood their wearing a coat over his shirt and tie. He too looked shy and nervous, mirroring Rose's expression.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Weasley." Scorpius smiled quietly.

"Hi Scorpius. Please, call us Ron and Hermione." Hermione smiled.

"Well, we best get going, see you later." Rose said

"Have a good time." Ron called, just before the door closed.

"Do you think she will be alright?" Hermione asked as they watched Rose and Scorpius walk out of sight from the living room window.

"They are best friends, don't worry Hermione. She will be fine." Ron said and kissed Hermione's forehead.

XXXXXXXXX

The clock struck half past nine on the mantel piece clock in Ron and Hermione's living room. Both Ron and Hermione kept drifting in and out of a state of sleep as they watched television and waited for Rose and Scorpius to come back home.

"She has been out for five hours; do you think they are alright?" Hermione questioned worriedly.

"Hermione she has just turned eighteen. She is of age in both the wizard and muggle worlds. Rose and Scorpius will be fine, honestly." Ron reassured her and they saw the front outdoor light turn on and heard giggling and laughter outside. Ron smiled, Rose had had that laugh since she was about seven years old and it always made him feel happy inside.

"I bet that is them now." Ron said getting up and he and Hermione opened the door for Rose and Scorpius. Rose and Scorpius were stood at the end of the path, their feet barely visible, facing each other. Scorpius said something to Rose, and she laughed, blushing she glanced at her feet before looking up at Scorpius again, they were both clearly unaware that Ron and Hermione were stood in the doorway. Rose quietly said something back and almost in time with each other, they leaned in and kissed.

Hermione gasped and Ron smiled, looking taken aback at the same time. Neither Scorpius, nor Rose broke away from each other for at least another minute. "Ron?" Hermione whispered, a wave of excitement went through her voice as they watched their daughter kiss her best friend, for what seemed to be the first time.

"Yeah, Hermione." Ron said, not turning to face her.

"You know when I said I would tell you later?" Hermione said and Ron nodded. "This is what I thought had gotten into her." She added and Ron wrapped an arm around her. Rose and Scorpius broke apart, looking at each other and giggled. This instantly reminded both Ron and Hermione of their first kiss.

Rose and Scorpius then said goodbye to each other and parted ways, Rose looked more than surprised when she saw her parents, both smiling at her in the front doorway realising that they had both seen her and Scorpius kiss. A huge smile was spread across her face as she approached them.

"I am taking it that you had a good time?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Yeah." Rose blushed

"Did... did you see...?" Rose's voice trailed off embarrassedly. "Yep, we saw every second of that." Ron laughed as Rose closed the door behind herself.

"My first kiss was with Scorpius Malfoy, wasn't it?" Rose rhetorically questioned, realising that that was probably one of the most memorable first kisses she could have ever imagined.

"Yeah, it was." Hermione smiled and Rose flung her arms around her parents happily as they laughed, they had never imagined witnessing either of their children's first kisses.

"So what happened?" Ron asked as Rose sat down on the sofa next to her parents exhaustedly.

"We went to the cinema, I had to explain how to pay and all of that palaver and then we split our money between us to buy dinner. I guess we realised that we really do love each other." Rose said; her facing flushed red.

"Is that why you were so nervous earlier on? Because you felt that you knew that Scorpius loves you back?" Hermione asked and Rose nodded.

"What happened, when you two had your first kiss with each other?" Rose asked and Ron and Hermione looked at each other, not really knowing where to begin.

"My _first_ kiss wasn't with your Mum, and your Mum's _first_ kiss wasn't with me. Just to clear that up." Ron started off. "My first kiss was with Lavender Brown, this annoying girl in our year at Hogwarts. And your Mum's first kiss as far as I know was with Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Quidditch player." Rose's eyes widened. "You and Viktor Krum?" She stammered.

"It was a very big mistake for a first kiss, and for the record Ron he kissed me, not the other way round." Hermione said. "Anyway we have told you and Hugo over the years how we liked each other for year before we got together. The concept of being stuck in a tent with each other and your Uncle Harry made us like one another more I guess. And then there was the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Wasn't that when you kissed because of some house elves?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sort of. I mention that we needed to save the house elves from the Hogwarts Kitchens and then your Mum kissed me but I really wanted to kiss her as well so your Uncle Harry ended up reminding us that we were in the middle of a war zone in order to break us apart." Ron chuckled.

"Personally I think both scenarios are equally romantic. But you never know, how long have you loved Scorpius?" Hermione asked and Rose went even redder. "Five years." She mumbled, trying to conceal her embarrassment. "You never know, maybe that was true loves kiss." Hermione smiled at her eighteen year old daughter who smiled back.

"Was that kiss in the battle of Hogwarts true loves kiss for you two?" Rose questioned her parents.

"We have been together for twenty six years and have loved each other for even longer than that, so yeah, I guess it was true loves kiss." Ron beamed and Rose got up to get a drink from the kitchen.

"I love you." Hermione whispered.

"I love you too." Ron smiled kissing her softly on the lips.

**Authors Note: Hello, once again. This has taken me two hours of long thinking and writing to complete but I think this is a good chapter and I hope you like it as much as I do. Personally I hated the idea of Rose and Scorpius together when I first heard that people wrote fanfiction about their romantic relationship together but once I started reading them, I liked the combination. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Something Old

Chapter 9: Something New

**Author's Note: Hello again! If anybody reviewed the last chapter then thank you. As you may have noticed over the past couple of chapters, each chapter I have skipped a few years or so. Just to clarify, that is going to be the same again during this chapter in case anyone was curious or didn't see the first line of the chapter (minus the title and Author's Note). Anyway, here is chapter 9.**

(3 years later)

Rose Weasley stood in front of a wall length mirror at the Burrow. She remembered her and her cousin Lily spending hours and hours in her Aunt Ginny's childhood bedroom at the Burrow, they would stand against the closed door in the dark as any passing family members conversed or argued with one another, thinking that what they were saying was private. Neither Rose nor Lily could remember over half of those passing conversations from their childhood but whatever they were had clearly passed over heads and quickly died down because still now at in the year 2027 everyone were still perfectly happy and wouldn't change their family for the world.

She looked at herself carefully in the gentle, soft sunlight. Her white dress reached the floor and made her look elegant and graceful with its silky material and sleeveless top part. Her red hair had been slightly curled and ended where the top of her dress started. If she were to go back ten years exactly, she would not have thought there would be a chance in hell that today she would be stood here in her wedding dress about to marry Scorpius Malfoy. Personally, Rose counted it lucky that Scorpius was nothing like his parents and her parents hugely admired him.

She vividly remembered the first time she had told her parents that she liked Scorpius. She had not really told them exactly but they had got the idea of how nervous she was before that evening when she went out with Scorpius. She had been pacing back and forth and her Dad had told her to get a drink, and relax, but then again, at that point he did not have a clue that she_ liked _Scorpius. It was only after they had kissed and parted ways, that she realised that her parents had seen everything. But in that moment, she really did not give a dam about what they had seen. Because she knew that Scorpius loved her back.

"You look great, how about your make up?" Lily said from her spot on the window seat. She was Rose's bridesmaid and was wearing a midnight blue dress and had her hair tied in a messy bun. "Nothing too bold, just so that it looks natural please." Rose smiled as Lily applied the simple make up to her cousin's face. Lily remembered that Rose had always hated when people wore outrageous amounts of makeup and when she had seen muggles at parties with their faces plastered in foundation, eye liners that made them look like cats. Her makeup had always been simple and soft and Lily sort of felt like she had rhetorically answered her own question. There was then a knock on the door and Rose and Lily could here two different voices muttering and chuckling quietly.

"I bet it is your Mum and Dad." Lily chuckled softly, remembering how close Rose was to both of her parents.

"Come in." Rose called and the door opened to find Ron and Hermione stood in the doorway, smiling proudly at Rose.

"Rose, you look beautiful." Ron beamed, a tear sparkling in his eye.

"I bet that you were equally speechless when you saw Aunt Hermione in that dress, Uncle Ron." Lily chuckled and Ron laughed. "Yeah something along those lines Lily."

Rose caught sight of a tear falling down her mother's face. "Mum please don't cry." Rose smiled and Hermione wiped a tear away. "I am fine. We are just so proud of you Rosie." She sniffed and hugged Rose tightly.

"Where is Hugo?" Rose asked curiously.

"He is with Al and Scorpius."Ron told her and immediately interjected once he knew she was about to speak. "Don't worry, Scorpius is absolutely fine, Rosie. He is just disapparating from your house now." Ron smiled

"How long have we got?" Lily asked as she put mascara on Rose's eyelashes.

"Fifteen minutes, I best get to my seat. Love you." Hermione smiled, kissing Rose on the cheek and leaving the room. And then there were three; Ron, Rose and Lily.

"Are you ready for this?" Ron asked his daughter as she stood up and straightened the wedding dress that she had borrowed from Hermione. He remembered the day that Hermione had worn that dress, in his eyes it was one of the happiest days of his life and he was sure that Hermione felt the same way.

"I have never been readier, Dad." Rose smiled in reply.

"I remember the day your Mum and I got engaged, the 30th of November 1999." Ron sighed, reminiscing upon that wonderfully happy day.

"Oh, yeah I have been meaning to ask you about that day for years. What happened?" Rose questioned and Lily listened in as well on the story. Ron went and sat down on the bed next to Rose. This was one of the stories that she had heard long _long _ago when Rose and Hugo were less than ten years old, too young to remember the tale over a decade later. From what Rose could remember it was a very sweet and romantic story that you would want to find at the end of a fairytale book. Ron and Hermione remembered recounting stories similar to this one several times over the years and neither of them ever got bored of telling the tales as it brought back the best of their memories of being together back into mind and reminded them of the happiest moments in their lives.

"Ok, so it had been a very long day and we had gone to the Burrow to celebrate your Uncle Bill's birthday which had been on the previous day. Except when we walked in everyone was arguing. In particularly your Mum and Dad, Lily." Ron informed recalling the first part of the day.

"Why were my parents arguing?" Lily questioned curiously and raised an eyebrow at her Uncle.

"Ginny had just received the news that she had been offered a place to go to a Quidditch tournament whilst she was in the Holyhead Harpies. Harry was not happy about it because it would mean her living in Manchester for the best part of three months." Ron told her and Lily nodded.

"Anyway afterwards once the afternoon was drawing to a close, we apparated home and watched a muggle DVD as we were going through this phase of watching muggle films that were very popular or had been released whilst we were being educated at Hogwarts. Your Mum fell asleep part way through the film and so I decided to leave the room and make dinner for us both." Ron smiled reminiscing on what happened next.

"So you left the room? Why did you leave the room?" Rose enquired quickly, wanting to hear the rest of the story. Ron laughed at her impatience to find out the rest of the story. "You have always been impatient when it comes to what happens at the end of a story, Rosie."

"So, I once I had prepared dinner and set everything up, I woke your Mum up and took her outside. Despite being snowy and cold I had cast a heating charm underneath that large oak tree at the bottom of the garden which was decorated with Chinese lanterns and muggle multi-coloured fairy lights. I knew she would like those things as it reminded me of how she always loved New Year as well. Then one thing led to another and it became one of those moments when the time do it was then and there would never be another perfect time to do it again so I got down on one knee in the snow and asked her to marry me. As you know she said yes." Ron beamed and Rose smiled softly.

"How did you do it, you and Mum? How have you always had such a perfect relationship?" Rose asked sighing and Ron chuckled.

"No relationship is perfect Rosie, and they never will be. But let me tell you this, from the moment I met your Mum, there was something deep inside of me that fell in love with something about her and that has never changed. And I know it never will change for you and Scorpius. I know I have never fully liked the idea of you being together but he is lovely and as long as he makes you happy I do not give a dam who you chose to marry." Ron grinned and Rose laughed.

"What I am trying to say in a nutshell is, I am really happy for you Rosie." Ron told her and hugged his daughter tightly.

"I love you Dad." Rose sniffed.

"I love you too Rosie, I love you too." Ron murmured into her shoulder. There was then a knock at the door and the ginger head of a grinning Hugo Weasley emerged through the open door as he looked at his sister.

"You ready Rosie?" Hugo questioned and Rose smiled and nodded happily.

And with that, Ron took her hand gently and they left the house to where everyone was waiting on this cold winters day.

**Authors Note: Hello, this chapter took me longer than I thought it would to write as I have been lumbered with a huge mass of homework. On Friday, out of five different lessons I got a piece of homework from **_**all **_**five lessons. But I did not intend on resting until I finished this chapter. As you have probably worked out this is the penultimate chapter and the next one shall be the last. But I will make that chapter something worth reading as I have really enjoyed writing this story. Anyway thanks and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Small Steps

Chapter 10: Small Steps

**Authors Note: Hello again. Here we are. The final chapter. This is a story where you can only write so many chapters before it becomes a little bit of a joke and I think that this is a good stopping point and sort of brings the story full circle. This once again is set a few years into the future and I really hope that you enjoy it. Anyway thank you and here is chapter 10!**

**3 years later...**

Hermione Weasley sat on the large sofa at twenty six Snowberry Road watching as the fire in front of her slowly crackled. It was early winter and Christmas was only but a few days away. She vividly remembered how when Rose and Hugo were little children, they would be so excited and happy when Christmas started to get nearer and nearer in time. There would always have been four stockings hung up on the fire place labelled _Ron, Hermione, Rose _and _Hugo_. Now there were two more _Scorpius _and_ Lydia_ – Rose's husband Scorpius Malfoy and Hugo's wife Lydia Longbottom. However, there was one more stocking that was unlabelled and was the last in the line of seven. Given such short notice before Christmas, neither Ron nor Hermione had had the chance to simply wave their wand and fix a name onto it.

The name belonged to the small little baby lying in Hermione's arms who had only arrived into the world a week previously. Rose and Scorpius' daughter. In spite of Scorpius unusually taking Rose's surname, this baby was the first girl born into the Malfoy family in over a century where as the general pattern of having mainly boys in the Weasley family had died out a couple of decades previously. She looked exactly like Rose; soft ginger hair and almond shaped eyes. But her eyes were not blue like Rose's or Ron's nor Scorpius' grey ones. They were Hermione's brown eyes, something she thought she would never see. And for the very first time, today the tiny child had smiled, making everyone's day just that little bit happier.

As the snow fell and the day gradually drew into the evening with the sun starting to set, Hermione sighed happily as she sat in the comfort of her own home. She and Ron had agreed to look after the new baby for the evening while Rose and Scorpius went out for a while and took a break from all of the chaos that had happened since the little bundle of joy entered the world seven days before. It was quiet and peaceful as the babies eyes darted around the room, looking around in excitement.

"Hello, sweetheart. I am your Grandma. To be honest I am really glad you are not old enough to call me that yet. I am not really old enough to be a Grandma yet you see." Hermione chuckled and she did have a point. The age at which people were having children was getting both younger and older. When Ron and Hermione had had Rose, they were only twenty five and twenty six, slap bang in the middle of the age to have children. Rose and Scorpius on the other hand, were only twenty four. A lot of people at the age of fifty and forty nine had teenage children that were leaving school, but _Grandchildren_.

She did not really feel old enough to be a grandparent; she was still lively, active and fully capable of running up the stairs. Grandparents were not supposed to be like that. Grandparents were supposed to be tea lovers, enjoy knitting and television programmes about antiques. They would also make a huge fuss about your health and often use the phrase _"When I was your age..." _ Hermione was not ready to be like that. As far as her and Ron's grandchildren would ever be able to see was that perhaps Ron and Hermione were constantly high on coca cola and blue smarties. The reality was that they were just young.

"I know that you cannot talk back, but I felt like telling you probably one of your first stories yet." Hermione started as the small girl gazed back at her, she was sort of waiting for Ron to walk in at some point and think that she was going mad by forgetting that the baby was there. "Hmm, how about when your mum and dad met?" Hermione thought about it carefully. There were so many good stories to tell but that one was by far one of the best choices for a very first story of the past.

"So it was your mum's first day at Hogwarts, you will get told all about that school at some point. Your Granddad will probably bet that you get sorted into Gryffindor. Anyway, we knew that we would not see her until Christmas, and were quite sad because that was the longest amount of time we would have been without her. She had everything sorted, her wand – the same wand she has got now, a new owl, and all of her books for her first year at Hogwarts. She was really happy to be going to school with your cousin, Albus. We met Harry and Ginny on the platform and somebody caught your Granddad's eye. A boy called Scorpius – your Dad." Hermione smiled recalling that day just over thirteen years previously. Despite them all being a fair bit older now, it still only felt like yesterday that they had arrived on platform nine and three quarters.

"There is a lot more detail to this story than meets the eye, but I am sure someone will get to that part some time when you are older. When I say a lot more, I really do mean a _lot_ more information. But your Granddad was very uncertain of Scorpius Malfoy and told your Mum to stay away from him. Just to be on the safe side. But from what we know, your Dad was told the same thing by his parents. And so being the lovely, good natured, obedient person your Mum is, she went and spoke to him whilst on the train. I do not really know the full details but that is how your Mum and Dad met." Hermione beamed as the baby reached for her little finger. "Just wait until one day, your Granddad Ron tells you his version of that story." She laughed

"Did someone say Granddad?" A cheerful voice enquired and Hermione turned her head to see Ron pacing towards her, a large smile spread across his face as he sat down next to her.

"I was telling her the story of when we took Rose to Hogwarts for the first time and she met Scorpius." Hermione beamed and she carefully handed the tiny baby over to Ron, whose face lit up when he held her.

"Yeah, well I am bloody glad Rose ignored me that day, otherwise this one would not be here would she?" Ron grinned as he tickled the little girl's stomach gently. "I bet you will be in Gryffindor, I am sure of it munchkin." Hermione smiled at the pet name he had chosen for their granddaughter and for the first time, the baby emitted a small laugh in happiness. "Hey, she laughed." Ron announced proudly as he held the baby.

Hermione looked at the picture that lay before her. Ron Weasley holding his granddaughter. If she went back a few decades, she never thought that she would have seen this. What made her smile even more was that it reminded her of just fewer than twenty five years ago when they had taken Rose to Harry and Ginny's house for the very first time. Nothing had changed and she was thankful for that.

There was then a knock on the door and in stepped Rose and Hugo, both giggling and smiling joyfully. They then immediately assumed that Scorpius and Lydia had both gone back to the houses that they shared with their children. It felt weird that there was now another person in their small branch of the Weasley family. It felt like their children had actually grown up.

"Hi, Mum. Hi Dad. There is my favourite niece!" Hugo said cheerfully planting a kiss on her forehead.

"She is also your only niece, Hugo." Ron laughed as he handed Rose her daughter.

"How has she been?" Rose asked beaming at the child.

"Good as gold. Oh and she had her first laugh. It was like yours when you were a baby." Hermione smiled as she hugged Rose and Hugo before Ron did the same thing merrily.

"Dad, did you manage to find out how to work the car seat that you bought us?" Rose laughed, they had been given several things, including a babies car seat. Unfortunately, none of them had quite worked out how to strap the baby into the seat yet.

"Actually I did, I will help you put her in it if you want." Ron informed her kindly and strapped the baby into the baby seat.

"Well, we best get going; I said I would drop Hugo off at home. See you tomorrow." Rose smiled and a few minutes later drove away. Finally, an exhausted Ron and Hermione were able to flop down on the sofa in sheer tiredness. Right then, they would rather nothing more than to go to sleep.

"We are getting to old for all of this you know." Ron sighed jokily and Hermione hit in gently on the arm.

"We are only fifty Ron. We are not that old yet." Hermione laughed "Can you believe that next year it will have been forty years since we met on the Hogwarts Express?"

"No, it has gone so quickly. I mean, we actually realised that we had feelings for each other, we got married, Rosie, Hugo and now we have a granddaughter. And I could not love you any more than I do now, Hermione Granger." Ron leaned in to kiss her on the lips, forgetting for a minute that when they had got married she had taken his name.

"I love you too, Ron Weasley." Hermione smiled kissing him back.

**Authors Note: So that is the end of the story. This was the first story that I published on and I really hope you liked it. Also sorry it has taken so long to complete (Hey, exactly one year!) I call that coincidental. You may have noticed that the name of Rose and Scorpius' daughter was never mentioned, expect that in a future story and then, all will be revealed. Anyway, thank you so much to anyone who has been reading this for the past year and PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
